Love Battle
by Auspex Nenuk
Summary: Cinco etapas de un romance: Cercanía, Celos  x2 , Imaginación y un merecido descanso! Saiko y Shuujin siempre compartieron los mismos sentimientos, pero tras algunos malos entendidos y a consecuencia de una mala comunicación, no se habían dado cuenta.


Hiyas! Realmente estoy emocionada de estar retomando este hobbie jeje

Lo unico que tengo que pedirles paa este inicio mio es unicamente: comprension. Y MUCHA. hace mucho que no escribia por ende este no sea mi mejor Fanfic.

En fin, enjoy :D

**L**_ove_** B**_attle_

**Stage One**: Cercanía.

Levanto la cabeza de su proyecto de nombre para ver como el peliazul seguía dibujando su parte de 'TRAP'.

Otra vez estaba metido tanto en su trabajo que el mundo había dejado de existir. Él suspiro, le daba pena interrumpirlo cuando estaba así, además de que le encantaba. Si, le encantaba, de hecho, hasta se arriesgaba a decir que más que encantaba, amaba cuando estaba así, la pasión que el otro ponía en su trabajo. Largo un largo y soñador suspiro, si solo Saiko pusiera esa pasión en otras cosas... quien sabe, tal vez... como él mismo por ejemplo no? que bonito que era soñar...ah~~~!

Lentamente se puso de pie y se acerco, el nunca intentaría nada si Saiko vivía para y por Miho, así que solo seria su leal amigo. Sin que el otro lo notara él puso su cabeza en el hombro de este para ver como iba. El peliazul casi se infarta, girándose de forma rápida de manera que ambos rostros quedaran muy cerca, mirándose a los ojos.

Instintivamente Takagi bajo su vista a los labios de Moritaka, y de forma pausada pregunto.

-Como van esas paginas?.-

Saiko giró el rostro rápidamente, algo sonrojado.

-Por dios Shujin! casi me matas del susto!

-Lo siento...-se levanto rascándose la nuca.- van bien?

-Si... perfectas...-bajo su cabeza lentamente volviendo a la hoja.

Shujin no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad Saiko parecía desilusionado de que el se hubiera alejado o solo le parecía.

**Stage Two:** Celos.

Fukuda juraba que le gustaban los mangas donde se les veían las pantys a las mujeres porque 'eran mangas de hombres' porque obviamente le gustaban las mujeres pero nunca dijo que no le gustaran los hombres, puntualizó mentalmente Shujin, mientras veía como el rubio pelilargo miraba fijamente a Saiko dibujar, sentado frente a este del otro lado de la mesa.

-Dime Ashiriogi-sensei, probaste alguna vez dibujar con la mano izquierda?-pregunto el rubio al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre la del chico menor.

Saiko solo desvío la mirada.

-Si, no puedo.-

-Puedo enseñarte...-le susurró.

-No lo necesita.-Puntualizó Shujin separándoles las manos.- déjalo dibujar de una vez!

Fukuda lo miro de reojo sonriendo engreídamente. Luego se paro, no sin antes revolver los cabellos del peliazul.

-Si algún día quieres, piénsalo, avísame y ven a mi estudio, S-o-l-o.-

luego de eso de marcho sin siquiera molestarse en ver como Takagi lo fulminaba con los ojos.

**Stage Three:** Celos II

El equipo Fukuda tenia una reunión, hoy revisarían sus proyectos todos juntos y aceptarían criticas sobre posibles mejoras. Todos se encontraban en el departamento de Niizuma Eiji, quien como de costumbre saltaba de hache para allá lleno de plumas en el cuello de su camiseta negra. Todos estabas allí, incluyendo a Nakai y Aoki.

En cuanto la ronda terminó, comenzaron a intercambiar opiniones. TRAP fue uno de los más criticados, Shujin y Saiko compartían miradas preocupadas cada tanto, hasta que al rubio le sonó su teléfono y disculpándose, salio del departamento, para luego abrir un poco la puerta de decir que volvería en 15 minutos, que Kaya necesitaba algo. En cuanto se fue, el peliazul bajo la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Ashirogiiii-seeenseiii-canturrio Niizuma abrazándolo por detrás.- A mi me gusto muuucho TRAP!

-Me alegro... parece ser que a usted fue al único que le gusto.-susurró pensativo

-Por eso dije: me gustó. Este que me mostró ahora no me gusta. A mi me gustó mucho TRAP.-le dijo seriamente siseándole en el oído.- pensé que serias un buen rival.

Saiko cerro los ojos fuerte, pero ni siquiera se esforzó en apartarlo. Eiji se sorprendió.

-Todos fuera.-ordenó seriamente irguiéndose.- YA!-cuando vio que incluso Mashiro se estaba por levantar dijo entre dientes.-todos menos Ashiriogi-sensei.

Fukuda, quien ya estaba fuera esperando por los demás para cerrar la puerta, se giro rápidamente, y cuando trato de volver a entrar, el pelirrojo loco ya había cerrado la puerta con todos fuera y el pobre chico dentro con él.

-Niizumaa! déjanos entrar!-gritaba Fukuda golpeando la puerta.

-Que esta pasando?-pregunto Akito Takagi acercándose mirándolos extrañados

-Ashirogi-san, Niizuma-sensei nos saco a todos y se encerró con Mashiro-san-comentó Aoki mirándolo fijamente

-QUE!-grito, ahora si, preocupado.-ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA NIIZUMA EIJI!-grito golpeando con los puños la puerta, luego miro a Fukuda y como si se comunicaran con telepatía, ambos se alejaron de la puerta.-1...2...3!-y ambos patearon la puerta, mandándola directo a la piso.

Inmediatamente pudieron ver a Eiji tirado sobre Saiko quien parecía tratar de empujarlo, mientras que el pelirrojo tenia una de sus manos abriéndole la camisa al peliazul.

-QUE DIABLOS PIENSAS QUE HACES CUERVO!-grito Fukuda tomando al pelirrojo del cuello de la camiseta y alejándolo del peliazul.

-Nos vamos de hache!-dijo tajante Shujin tomando a Saiko de la mano y sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirar a los demás, se lo llevo de allí.

-Shu-Shujin... no hizo nada-comentó Mashiro caminando tras el otro.

-Y que sí si!-exclamó el más alto frenando y volteándose a mirarlo a los ojos

Saiko de sonroso, y bajo la vista hasta las manos que seguían unidas. Shuujin levanto una ceja y siguió su mirada, encontrando el porque de aquel sonrojo, y poniéndose de igual forma soltó la mano del más bajito.

-Si Niizuma te hacia algo...-comenzó el rubio, el otro lo miro expectante.-no podríamos continuar con TRAP y al fin cumplir nuestros sueños...-dijo luego de un largo suspiro.

Mashiro suspiro también rascándose la nuca, luego se volteo y comenzó a caminar.

-Si... tienes razón, vamos... todavía tenemos que terminar algunos nombres.-

Inmediatamente el más alto lo siguió, y aprovechando que el otro no lo veía se palmeo levemente la frente, porque hacia apenas minutos casi se le excava un: "Si Niizuma te hacia algo, yo lo hubiera matado. No puedo dejar que nadie te haga daño." Pero por suerte (o tal vez no tanta) se había corregido inmediatamente. Al tiempo que el pensaba esto, el más bajito ocultaba bajo su flequillo la desilusión en sus ojos, mientras de mordía un poco el labio.

**Stage Four:** Imaginación proyectada. (_oh si_)

Shujin estaba volviendo de una "cita" con Kaya cuando se acordó que se había olvidado algunas cosas en el estudio. Aprovecho que estaba en bicicleta y fue hasta allí. En la puerta del edificio miro hacia arriba y se sorprendió de ver las luces prendidas. Saiko seguía allí? otra vez ese chico sobre esforzándose, terminaría nuevamente en el hospital! Tomo el ascensor indignado de lo mucho que tuvo que esperarlo, una vez arriba materia el trasero del más bajito hasta su casa y de paso tomaría sus cosas. Habiendo llegado al respectivo piso abrió la puerta, y se quito los zapatos con un rápido movimiento, para luego avanzar por la sala, sin ya prestar atención a la colección de muñecos.

-SAIKO!-grito abriendo la ultima puerta, y viendo al otro sobre su escritorio.- SAIKO!- ahora exclamó preocupado corriendo hasta él.

Mirándolo de cerca pudo ver que solo estaba dormido. El rubio sonrió levemente, Mashiro era tan lindo cuando dormía, con un gesto sutil le corrió algunos mechones del rostro y se agacho en una punta del escritorio recostándose con sus brazos y cabeza sobre este para, simplemente, observar al durmiente. [N/NNK:-me salio un versito :D] Diablos! no podía sacar de su cabeza que seria Miho la que vería siempre era cara y de esa forma! por que ella! o mejor dicho: Porque no él?

Suspiro levantándose y fue entonces que recayó en que Mashiro estaba durmiendo sobre unas paginas, pero por el estilo no era "Tanto". Con extrema curiosidad quito con cuidado aquellas hojas de abajo del otro y comenzó a hojearlas. Y SORPRESA! Eso no era un manga, era...un doushinji? Y los protagonistas eran...ÉL Y SAIKO! Se ruborizo a más no poder, esas hojas relataban como una tranquila tarde Saiko lo besaba sorpresivamente y aunque al principio él no le correspondía, después comenzaba a hacerlo y de forma muy pasional. Wow... vaya que Saiko sabia dibujar! sentía el rubor en sus mejillas y una fuerte sensación de vértigo en su estomago.

Mashiro se movió levemente, captando su atención, no sabia que hacer, estaba en un shock de felicidad e incredibilidad impresionante. Finalmente el más bajito abrió suavemente los ojos irguiéndose cual zombie.

-Shuujin?...-murmuro mirándolo, no obstante al ver las hojas en las manos del otro, terminó por levantarse y mirarlo horrorizado.- Yo!...Yo...Shuujin... -no lograba articular más que aquellas palabras, ESTABA ATERRADO.

Takagi, dejo las hojas sobre el escritorio y comenzó a acercarse a Mashiro, pero se ve que este pensó que el más alto intentaría golpearlo porque a cada paso dado por el rubio el peliazul retrocedía otro, así hasta que llegaron a la ventana balcón, y como ya no podía retroceder más, el más alto lo acorralo. Saiko cerró los ojos apretando los parpados fuertemente, se podía notar que se le comenzaban a formar lagrimas bajo los mismos.

Se sobresalto al sentir una fría nariz rozar contra sus mejillas, entonces, sorprendido y sonrojado, abrió apenas los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Shuujin muy cerca, sin los anteojos y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados como pidiendo permiso. Saiko trago saliva nervioso, mientras el otro seguía rozando su nariz, haciendo pequeños círculos y de cuando en cuando depositando pequeños besos, así hasta que llego a la boca, dond primero deposito un beso suave, luego otro un poco menos, y así hasta que finalmente presiono completamente su boca contra la del más bajito, abriendo y cerrando sus labios en busca de que fueran correspondidos.

Mashiro emitió un pequeño jadeo y seguido un gemido en el beso, por dios! se estaba por derretir, sin poderse contener más llevo ambos brazos detrás del cuello del otro pegándolo más a sí mismo, tomando el mando, metió su lengua en la boca del otro correspondiendo con muchísima más energía de la Akito hubiera esperado, ahora era él el sorprendido, llevando inmediatamente sus manos a la cintura del más bajo.

El contacto entre ambas bocas iba a ser muy largo, no se iban a permitir parar para respirar, cuando necesitaran aire bastaba con separar apenas las bocas, sin perder contacto entre sus lenguas y la punta de sus labios, para tomar otro poco de aire y continuar.

Sin desperdiciar nada de tiempo, el rubio comenzó a llevar al bajito hacia el sillón, finalmente consiguiendo que las piernas de este se toparan con el apoyabrazos y tropezaran cayendo uno encima del otro. Saiko separo sus bocas para soltar un quedo gemino, no de dolor, no, la pierna de Shuujin al caer había rozado una parte que estaba muy avivada de él. En tanto el otro comenzó a besar el largo de su cuello, lamiendo de cuando en cuando. Todo iba muy bien, perfecto de hecho, no obstante había algo que molestaba a ambos, fue entonces que se separaron apenas mirándose a los ojos algo confundidos

-¿Que pasa con Kaya?- Miho?- preguntaron simultáneamente.

Shuujin se sentó dándole espacio a Saiko para hacer lo mismo.

-Verás... ummm-comenzó el más alto.- Yo desde el momento que te propuse hacer un manga juntos estaba... enamorado de ti, y es porque yo te observaba siempre es que supe que dibujabas y es por eso que cuando te olvidaste tu cuaderno yo lo recogí y revise...- suspiró.- Pregunte a Kaya sobre Miho porque solo quería entusiasmarte y verte feliz, cuando le propusiste matrimonio, estuve a punto de llorar pero me mostré emocionado como todo chico debería haberlo hecho. Luego comencé a 'salir' con Kaya, no obstante y por favor no te sorprendas demasiado con esto, Kaya es... una Yaoi Fangirl, entonces en el momento que supo como yo me sentía dijo que me apoyaría hasta el final y que estaría lista a cualquier consecuencia.-lo miró, Mashiro tenia los ojos grandes y hasta se aguanto una pequeña risa.- ¿que?...¿que pasa?

-¿Me creerías si te digo que Miho es igual? Ella quiere ser la Seyriuu de la mejor amiga de algún personaje en un anime yaoi...-

Ahora era Akito quien no podía parpadear de la sorpresa.

-Entonces... tu...-moduló

-No fue desde el principio como tu, yo dibujaba a Miho por que ella es dibujable, es decir ojos grandes, pelo lacio, cara redondeada... ¿entiendes?-suspiró- pero en el momento en que entre y te encontré con el cuaderno sentado, fue como una impresión muy fuerte, y mi corazón latía muy rápido, quise hacerme el indiferente pero en realidad no quería que te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que latía mi corazón. Cuando dijiste que me gustaba Miho no lo negué porque en parte era realizad, me gustaba lo muy dibujable que era y después me empezó a gustar lo confidente que es, entonces cuando le propuse casamiento fue un impulso, la situación lo daba, y pensé que si tu me habías llevado ahí tenia que hacer algo impresionante para sorprenderte, pero me salio al revés y termine por proponerle matrimonio, finalmente hable con ella más tranquilos, me comprendió, se emociono, y decidió que seguiríamos con este juego a ver si te ponías celoso.

-Funcionó.-acotó el rubio, luego distraídamente paso su brazo por los hombros de Mashiro pegándolo a sí mismo.- Es decir que sentíamos lo mismo pero todo fue una cadena de errores y malos entendidos, ¿verdad?-comento al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza sobre el hombro, poniendo así su rostro contra el cuello del otro, respirando sobre este lentamente.

-A-así parece ser...-Se sonrojó Moritaka

-Entonces... si llegamos a una conclusión favorable para ambos... ¿te parece si volvemos a lo que hacíamos y le damos vida a tu doujinshi?-

Y con el asentimiento de Saiko, Shuujin retomo la tarea de lamerle y besarle el cuello, volviendo ambos a recostarse sobre el sillón.

**[No soy buena y nunca lo fui para el lemon, así que esto no va a ser un lemon... es... algo...**

**NO ME CULPEN HAGO LO QUE PUEDO DESPUES DE 4 AÑOS DE NO ESCRIBIR**

**Acá empieza ese intento de lemon mencionado anteriormente, si no lo quieren leer simplemente salten desde aquí hasta la próxima acotación entre corchetes que marcara el final de este "lemon" y podrán continuar leyendo la historia como si esto nunca hubiera pasado (?)]**

Poco a poco y entre beso y beso, se deshizo de la prenda superior del más bajito, quien aunque trataba no podía evitar soltar algún gemido, que intentaba tapar con una mano, pero era imposible concentrarse en dicha tarea si Shuujin bajaba por su pecho con su boca, y sus manos resbalaban con desquiciante calma por los costados de su caja toráxica. El rubio mientras hacia eso no le sacaba los ojos de encima, lo miraba fijamente, grabando cada reacción. Mordió suavemente un pezón, y suspiro sobre este al ver a Mashiro retorcerse y jadear. Igualmente se sorprendió cuando las manos del otro forcejeaban con su chaleco, se enderezo con una pierna a cada lado sobre el otro, ayudándolo a que la camisa siguiera a su chaleco, inmediatamente volvió a agacharse y beso a Saiko como tratando se robarle el alma, mientras sus manos continuaban en dibujar los leves abdominales bajando, bajando, bajando.

Mashiro rompió el beso con un fuerte gemido, poniendo su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Akito, el ritmo de su respiración aumentaba conforme a sus gemidos lo hacían, las manos del otro habían llegado a su zona de riesgo, y tocaban, rozaban, acariciaban sobre la tela como si quisieran que se volviera loco. Mordió el cuello del otro suavemente intentando controlarse. Esto era injusto, el único que se estaba divirtiendo era Shuujin, y el no podía permitir que eso sucediera, no, de ninguna manera. Comenzó pasando sus manos de abajo hacia arriba por la espalda del rubio, y luego pasando por sus hombros comenzó a bajar por su pecho, delineando cada músculo, hasta finalmente llegar a ya mencionada zona de riesgo del otro, pero el avanzó un poco más y sencillamente comenzó a desabrocharle el jean y metió su mano con el fin de tocar con solo un boxer en el medio.

Ahora era Shuujin quien no ponía evitar soltar uno que otro 'hn' seguido de un 'Ah', quería controlarse, debía ser cool, pero POR DIOS! eso era mucho!, él también desabrocho el primer botón del jean y bajo el cierre, pero él ya no quería más tela, así que alejo un poco a Saiko, lo tomo de los hombros y lo sentó en el sillón, él se arrodillo delante de este. Algo brusco, o mejor dicho actuando bajo instinto puro del deseo, tomo a Mashiro de la nuca con una sola de sus manos y le dio un beso estremecedoramente (?) placentero, mientras le quitaba por completo el pantalón y el boxer a rayas. El peliazul gimió de sorpresa, pero para cuando iba a reaccionar, no solo noto que la boca de Saiko ya no estaba con la suya, si no que ahora estaba peligrosamente cerca de su erección. Tiró su cabeza rápidamente para atrás con los ojos grandes, sin poder parar de soltar 'Mmmh's y 'Aaah's, ¿y es que como hacerlo? Shuujin lamia como si de un helado se tratara, se lo llevaba a la boca entero, le respiraba encima, lo besaba, lo masajeada con sus manos, ERA MUCHO! Inconscientemente llevo ambas manos a la cabeza enredando sus dedos en su pelo y empujándolo levemente hacia abajo.

Antes de que Mashiro acabara, Akito se detuvo, el otro lo miro desesperado, mas el rubio soltó una leve risa, rozando con la punta de sus dedos su mejilla. Ese pequeño contacto lo hizo gemir, Shuujin lo sabia, Saiko ya estaba listo para recibirlo, entonces se alejo levemente, preguntando silenciosamente. Mashiro lo miro inquisitoriamente pero luego sonrío levemente y se llevo dos dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos muy bien. Entonces y antes de que el otro dijera algo se los llevo a su entrada y despacio, los metió, el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que hacia (y él no) comenzó a besarlo por todos lados, aunque principalmente en su cuello y hombros. El más bajito comenzó a moverlos suavemente, al principio ahogaba quejidos, y luego gemidos, cuando llego el tercer dedo eran nuevamente quejidos y de nuevo le siguieron jadeos.

Compartieron un salvaje beso, y cuando se separaron dejaron un fino hilo de saliva entre sus bocas, limpiándolo levemente cada uno con su propia lengua, inmediatamente Saiko abrió las piernas y Shuujin se acomodo entre ellas, y con su mano gayo hacia la entrada del otro su miembro ya palpitante. Al principio Mashiro soltó un quejido y apretó los dientes, entonces el rubio gayo su otra mano al miembro de el bajito comenzando a masajearlo nuevamente. La mezcla de dolor y placer era simplemente perfecta y para cuando se dio cuenta Shuujin estaba completamente dentro de él, esperando a moverse, entonces y como la sensación de incomodidad ya había desaparecido, comenzó a moverse sorprendiendo al rubio.

Comenzaron con embestidas suaves que de a poco se volvían más y más profundas, el ritmo aumento cuando Akito encontró el punto de Saiko y entonces las idas y venidas eran rápidas y moderadamente fuertes. El peliazul no podía parar de gemir y jadear, mirando siempre a los ojos del otro, se revolvía y retorcía bajo él. Shuujin jadeaba sin poderlo evitar, no rompía el contacto visual y lo besaba constantemente, no solo su boca, su cuello y hombros, dejaba marcas y como para no hacerlo, por fin Moritaka Mashiro era solamente SUYO.

-Shuu-Shuujin Ah!... me vengo! Ah!-pronuncio como pudo el bajito

El rubio lo abrazo fuerte y continuó aumentando su ritmo. Finalmente Saiko llegó soltando un gran grito de placer, y contrayendo todo su interior lo que hizo presión sobre el miembro de Shuujin, quien así también llego y grito un fuerte: 'TE AMO' cargado de placer.

Ambos, se limpiaron y se volvieron a recostar en el sillón, Saiko apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y este abrazándolo con ambos brazos.

**[Fin lemon]**

Sin poderlo evitar los ojos de Mashiro comenzaron a pesarle y de a poco fue cerrándolos, mientras se acurrucaba contra el más alto.

-Yo también te amo, Takagi Akito.-comentó antes de finalmente caer dormido.

Shuujin abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojo, luego le beso la frente, lo abrazo más fuerte y también cerro sus ojos para acompañar al otro al reino de Morfeo.

**Stage Five:** Descanso.

Hacia ya un mes que su relación estaba establecida, y hacia un mes que Miho y Kaya se reunían únicamente a mirarlos y chillar cada vez que se daban una mirada, se sonreían o compartían un pequeño roce. No obstante solo ellas lo sabían, para el mundo Akito seguía de novio con Kaya y Mashiro enamorado de Miho, por lo menos seguirían así hasta que el mundo estuviera preparado para ellos y su amor.

Shuujin suspiró antes de poner la llave en la puerta del estudio, si Miho y Kaya estaban allí seguramente no los dejarían ni besarse con su chillidos. Cuando entro se llevo la sorpresa de que ninguna estaba allí, por ende se le formo una sonrisa de costado, calculadora y hasta lujuriosa, camino a través de la sala de muñecos y se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta a ver a Saiko trabajar duramente en las ultimas hojas de 'Tanto', por las ojeras violetas bajo sus ojos podía decir que hacia un par de días que no descansaba. Termino de entrar y cerro la puerta tras de sí con una gran sonrisa, Mashiro debía descansar y él sabia de un excelente ejercicio para ambos que siempre hacia a Saiko dormir.

FIN

Bueno... ufff... que nervios, jiji, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Muchas Gracias por leer!

See yaas

**NNK**


End file.
